


Yandere Yoosung: The Ex-Boyfriend

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys





	

**Inspiration: zens-ponytail HC for RFA and exes**

****[Her blog HERE](http://zens-ponytail.tumblr.com/)   
[HC HERE](http://zens-ponytail.tumblr.com/post/151033402038/what-about-running-into-ur-ex-mcs-too-nice-to)   
[Her masterpost HERE](http://zens-ponytail.tumblr.com/masterlist)

##  **_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

It was a lovely evening, Yoosung and you were enjoying some Hawaiian ice chatting about silly things. “That’s why they should have USB cables plugged in for anyone’s phone at the college. Then no one has to bring all that crap with them.” You twirled the spoon in your shaved ice mixing the syrup in the cup.

“That would be so convenient.” Easing laughed as he brushed back his blonde and brown hair. “I also think that-“

“Whoah no way!” You looked up to see your ex boyfriend standing before you. “Hey! It’s so good to see you!”

“Zack!?” You stood up quickly. “Oh my gosh! You’re back in Korea? Wow what are you doing here?”

“Haha yeah I got transferred back.  I’ve been back for about…” He looked up at the sky his dark blue eyes shining brightly, “probably about three weeks. Things have been pretty hectic.

“Who is this?” Yoosung smiled.

“This is Zack Rein he used to go to school with me. Zack this is Yoosung Kim he’s my… boyfriend.”

Yoosung chuckled. “So you two went to school together?”

“Yeah, we both took a humanities class together. We both needed the credits.”

You smiled remembering the fun days he had with him. Old emotions were starting to ripple in your mind. You both had left on good terms, he was going back to the States for a great job opportunity, it was best for both of you since you were both very busy and couldn’t enjoy your time together.

“Wow. I remember that class so vividly.” You smiled.

“Ha ha was she a good student?” Easing slung an arm around you.

Zack scoffed.

“Hey!” You crossed your arms.

“Good? Yes. But damn was she a procrastinator. I remember you calling and cussing out the work because you waited to long to do your assignments.”

“Ugh…don’t remind me.” You groaned.

“Ha ha just before the class ended that’s when I asked you out.”

You felt the arm on your shoulders stiffen. “Y-yeah…” You forced a smile.

“Well…” Zack sighed as he looked at the two of you. “I’m upset that I lost you but I’m happy to see you happy.”  With a sorrowful sigh Zack handed you something.

“Th-the pendant I gave you.”

“I know it’s wrong of me to keep this but I just want you to know that this really kept me going.” You felt the cold metal on your palms as you looked at him in the eyes. “Thank you, and I wish you happiness.”

“Zack wait.” You called out. You felt the grip on your shoulder tighten but you pulled away. “Keep it. I don’t want to forget our memories together. I want to give you one last hug.”

“Are you okay with that?” Zack asked Yoosung.

“Why yes. That’s fine.” His voice sounded strange. Almost like he was trying to hold something back. 

You gave Zack a tight hug and patted his shoulder. “Please take care of yourself.” You smiled.

“You too.”

As you watched Zack walk away you felt Yoosung grab your hand and put his head on your shoulder. He pulled you close as he wrapped his arms around your stomach. “Yo-“

“Shhh.” He mumbled. “Keep quiet.” He was breathing strange, as if he were fighting something. “Just keep quiet.”

You both stood there for three minutes, you could see your shaved ice sitting on bench had completely melted and became a syrupy mess attracting flies and ants. Without a word Yoosung grabbed your hand and pulled you towards a clothing shop.

“Welcome!” The woman inside smiled.

Without missing a beat Yoosung grabbed a handful of hangers and smiled at the woman. “Where can she try these on?”

“Th-the back over there.”

The back room was quiet and the clothing stalls walls and doors reached all the way to the ceiling and floor. Complete privacy.

“Thank you!” Yoosung smiled as he shoved you in the dressing room. Without even hiding it Yoosung walked into the changing room with you and closed the door behind him. With a low click you new you were trapped in here with him. “Hmmm.” He leaned in running his tongue over your neck. “Quite the evening wouldn’t you say?”

“Yoosung…” You mumbled as you flinched at the feeling of his hands rubbing your waist as he sucked on he nape of your neck. “D-don’t tell me your jealous.”

He stopped. “Jealous?” His shoulders began to shake. “Hahahaha!!! Jealous?!” With a strangely growl Yoosung pushed you into the wall, his innocent eyes replaced with a dark haze of lust. “Oh no… If I were jealous I would take what that man had. But I already have it.” With a grunt he pulled you both closer together and lifted up your legs causing you to wrap them around his waist to stop yourself from falling. “If I were jealous and thought you were seeing that behind my back I wouldn’t be acting so kind to you right now.” He chuckled while grinding his growing arousal into you.

“Ah!”

“Shhh shhh. If you make to much noise that sales woman would be suspicious. We don’t want that do we?”

“B-but this room isn’t exactly soundproof.”

“Nope. So you better be a good girl and keep your moans quiet.” Yoosung smiled sweetly.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why? Hmmm….I just really want to confirm that you are mine and mine alone.”

“Of course I am!”

Yoosung grinned as his purple eyes sparkled with happiness. “Yay! I’m so happy! Now I can feel even better knowing that all your love is only directed at me. Besides,” he tore off your shirt, “we need to get that disgusting smell of his off of you.”

“M-my clothes.”

“It’s okay! There’s bound to be something here for you to wear. Now remember not a sound okay? If you really can’t hold back I’ll just have to swallow your moans, kay?”

**_~_~_~_~_~**

“Th-that was…” You panted as you dug your nails into Yoosung’s back still riding out your orgasm. 

“Hehhehheh…You sure bit me a lot you really couldn’t keep in those moans could you?” 

“I’m just grateful that the music in here is so loud.” 

Yoosung looked down at what used to be your clothes. “Whoops, I really tore them up this time.” 

“I’ve been buying cheaper materials since you’re like an animal.” 

“Hmmm… I like that anytime anywhere I can tear up your clothing and have my way with you.” 

You shook your head unable to argue with him. 

“Oh but…perhaps you should wear this sweater, I wouldn’t want anyone to see what a beautiful body you have.” He smirked as he admired his handiwork of love bites on your body. “Oh sorry, I think I gripped your hips too hard, that’s gonna leave a nice bruise.” 

You smiled weakly too tired to even care. Your legs were still shaking and you had yet to calm your breathing. 

“Oh well! Yay I get to buy you a present!!!” Yoosung smiled as he buttoned up his shirt and zipped up his pants. With a loud yawn Yoosung stretched out his muscles and sighed in contempt. That innocent boyish look replacing the sexual devil you had come to love. “Heh heh, let’s go home and eat! I wanna watch TV with you cutie!” 


End file.
